Various forms of seeders or drills to be pulled by tractors over ground which has been at least partially prepared for seeding heretofore have been provided. However, much attention has recently been directed toward minimum till seeding operations in the interior of ground moisture retention, fuel conservation, savings in man hours, savings in equipment cost, completion of seeding operation in the shortest possible time due to limited periods of weather favorable to planting and overall economy of a planting operation. Accordingly, some attempts have been made to hook soil preparation and seeding implements in tandem behind a tractor and further attempts have been made to combine seeder and rod weeder implements in a single draft implement.
For various reasons, tandem hooked soil preparation and seeder implements have not proven effective and economical and the few attempts which have been made in combining soil preparation and seeder implements into a single implement have resulted in either one or both of the soil prearation and seeding operations not being carried out as effectively as is possible with separate tractor drawn soil preparation and seeding implements.
Accordingly, a need exists for a seeder or drill to be drawn behind a tractor and equipped with soil preparation implements operative to effectively prepare soil preparatory to seeding and yet which will not interfere with the designed efficient seeding operation of the seeder or drill.
Examples of various different forms of combined soil preparation and seeding implements as well as other implement structures including some of the general structural and operations features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,657, 3,033,135, 3,340,934, 3,430,702, 3,537,532, 3,576,213, 3,661,101 and 4,111,263.